1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing valves and more specifically to a self-sealing dispensing valve for humidifier water bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stand-alone humidifiers, such as those commonly sold for use in homes, typically include one or more water bottles to store and provide a steady supply of water to a mechanism for humidifying air. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, the mechanism may include a fan 1, a water tray 2 and a wick 3 partially disposed within the water tray 1. Water is discharged from a water bottle 4 into the water tray 2. The wick 3 absorbs water from the water tray 2 and, in turn, supplies moisture to the air stream propelled through the mechanism by the fan 1. The water bottle 4 may be removed from the humidifier periodically or as needed for refilling, cleaning or other purposes.
The water bottle 4 for such applications typically includes a valve assembly 5 for discharging water into the humidifying mechanism. Such discharge valve assemblies typically automatically perform at least two functions: (1) when the water bottle is removed from the humidifier, the discharge valve assembly should shut off water flow from the water bottle; (2) when the water bottle is properly seated in the humidifier, the discharge valve assembly should open a fluid flow path so that the water inside the water bottle may flow though the path into the humidifying mechanism. The valve assembly may further serve to stop further discharge of water into the humidifying mechanism when the water level in the humidifying mechanism is at or above a predetermined level.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, typical discharge valve assemblies are often disposed in a cap situated on the bottom portion of the humidifier water bottle 4. FIG. 1B schematically illustrates a prior art valve assembly 5 situated in a cap 6 for a humidifier water bottle. The cap 6 defines a fluid flow path 7 through which water may flow from inside the bottle to the humidifying mechanism. The cap includes a valve seat 8 with a plunger 9 biased in a closed position via a spring 10. Absent external forces, the bias spring 10 pulls the plunger 9 against the valve seat 8, thereby shutting off water flow from the water bottle 4. When the water bottle is properly seated in the humidifier, a protruding member 11 in the humidifier pushes the plunger 9 upwardly to unseat the plunger 9 and open the fluid flow path 7 and permit water in the water bottle 4 to be discharged into the water tray 2. When the water level in the water tray 2 is at or above the bottom end of the fluid flow path 7, the discharge of water stops, provided, of course, that the water bottle 4 is otherwise sealed.
Discharge valve assemblies such as those described above require multiple components, including the cap, plunger and biasing spring. The plunger may further require multiple parts, including a plunger head, stem, bolts, washers, etc. The requirement for multiple components may lead to procurement difficulties and high cost for the parts. The complex process of assembling also results in high manufacturing cost of the valve assembly.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with prior art.
The present invention provides a simple and economical valve assembly for humidifier water containers or bottles and the like. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, such a valve includes a valve body having a top surface, a bottom surface and a side surface. The valve body defines a passageway therein and is attachable to the container so as to form a sealing contact around the container outlet. A stopper is movable between open and closed positions, such that the stopper substantially prevents fluid flow through the passageway when the stopper is in the closed position, and permits fluid flow through the passageway when the stopper is in the open position. The passageway is in fluid communication with the outlet when the valve body is attached to the container, and the stopper is in the open position. An elastic rib integrally formed with the valve body and the stopper has an adequate length to maintain the stopper in the first position absent external forces.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, an exemplary valve includes a valve body defining a passageway therein and is attachable to the container so as to form a sealing contact around the outlet. The passageway is in fluid communication with the outlet when the valve body is attached to the container. A flexible barrier is integrally formed with the valve body. The barrier interrupts the passageway and has a slit through its thickness. The barrier is sufficiently resilient to prevent the liquid flow through the slit from the container under the weight of water inside the container.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the valve has a flexible member defining a base and a generally cylindrical sidewall extending from the base. A humidifier water container defines an outlet with a generally cylindrical collar. The flexible member is removably received within the collar such that the outer surface of the flexible member sidewall seals against the collar when the base is in a first undeformed position. The sidewall has at least one opening therethrough, and when the base is deformed from the first position, such as by a plunger extending from a humidifier cabinet, the sidewall is pulled away from the collar so as to allow fluid flow through the opening.
Another exemplary valve assembly includes a flexible member having first and second ends. The first end is attached to the container or to a cap that attaches to the container. The second end defines a stopper that extends through a water outlet in a sealing relationship. The stopper is positioned to be displaced from the outlet when the container is received in a humidifier mechanism.